Rebekah and Davina
The complicated relationship between Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and the witch, Davina Claire. Their relationship started out friendly. Rebekah even took care of her after Davina's friend, Timothy was killed by Klaus' influence. However, Davina resents Rebekah for backing out of her promise to bring back Kol Mikaelson. After Rebekah knocked her out conscious in order to force Davina into not resurrecting Kol, it permanently strained their friendship and they didn't have a fix it being Davina was killed. Years later though, Davina has been long since then resurrected a second time and has left New Orleans, which separated contact with Rebekah. It is also revealed that Davina has married Rebekah’s brother, Kol, which has made them sister-in-laws despite their permanently ruined friendship. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Davina previously knew Rebekah from her status as an "Old One", which she happened to be informed somewhat about. Rebekah knew of a "secret weapon" in which Marcel was keeping in order to stop the witches practicing magic, although didn't know what this was until House of the Rising Son. They first meet when Rebekah arrives in New Orleans searching for her brother Elijah. She threatens the life of Camille in order to gain information off Marcel about his whereabouts and Marcel leads her into the attic of St. Anne's Church. Marcel enters the attic although since she hasn't been invited in, cannot enter when she tries to reach Elijah, neutralized in a coffin. She demands Marcel let her in, however Marcel says she has to ask "the lady of the House" before asking Davina to come out. Davina enters and stands at Marcel's side, inviting Rebekah in at Marcel's request however as Rebekah tries to head for Elijah and grabs the dagger, Davina says "I wouldn't do that", and Rebekah is seemingly magically compelled to do so. She stands up and demands to know who the hell she is, Davina responds by asking Marcel if she is the Old One. Marcel tells her that she cannot be killed and Davina looks her over, and says she doesn't seem very nice. Marcel responds that she can be although tonight, hasn't been. Davina looks back at Rebekah and then tells her "then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave" before wordlessly propelling Rebekah around the room and through an unknown door. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah is seen at the street fair for The Casket Girl's festival, where she manages to find Josh and Davina. She overhears Davina telling Josh that she wanted to kill Klaus, Marcel and Elijah. She also notices how Josh refrains from telling Davina that killing Klaus would eventually lead to his own demise as he's descended from Klaus's bloodline. Once Davina leaves, Rebekah confronts Josh telling him that if Davina tries to kill Klaus, she would be the one ending up dead. She then requests Josh to help her so that she can help Davina out of her predicament. Rebekah tells her the truth about Marcel and how he treats his vampires. She offers her to team up, an offer Davina considered, but was interrupted by her temporary death. Rebekah is seen carrying Davina back to the compound near the end of the episode and in her narration states that Davina is her woman on the inside. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina and Rebekah connect when Rebekah tells her that because of her parents 'bad choices' She was forced to become an Original Vampire she's today, just like Davina is being treated. She injects her with a sedative, in an attempt to keep her alive. She sympathizes with Davina because she has to die. Rebekah finds her and Marcel hiding, and convinces them to complete the ritual. Rebekah is a witness to and sympathizes for Marcel when the reaping is hijacked as she also mourns her death in silence. In Le Grand Guignol, Rebekah helps Marcel with his plan to resurrected Davina. It's a success. Season Two In The Map of Moments, Kol tells Davina the truth about what he did to Rebekah. Davina was angry and furious at first, but decided to keep Rebekah temporarily trapped in the asylum, so she and Kol could finish the dagger with Klaus occupied. Davina makes Kol swear on Rebekah's safety. In I Love You, Goodbye, they work together to find a way to save Kol. They go through notes and books. Davina had an idea of using transubstantiation and combining it with a protection spell, however Rebekah tells her that Finn's spell blocks it, and therefore is useless. Despite their effort, they fail to save him. They watch Kol die and mourn him. In Save My Soul, Rebekah goes to Davina for help regarding Eva and asks for her help. Davina, even though annoyed about having to drop her plans and that Rebekah didn't keep her promise, decides to help her. Unfortunately, Eva takes control of Rebekah and neutralizes Davina in order to channel her for power. In Exquisite Corpse, Rebekah refused to come back in her body, partially to keep Davina alive because she is linked to Eva's body. In City Beneath The Sea, Together with Cami they come up with the idea to use a golem as a decoy for Hope. In Fire with Fire, Rebekah and Davina are unlinked. In Ashes to Ashes, Rebekah returned to her original body and visited Davina, at the cemetery in one of the crypts. Rebekah found Davina with the ashes of Kol's original body, Davina said that is gonna be weird see the real face of Kol, Rebekah then told her that Kol was handsome. Davina was shocked when she saw Rebekah, and left the ashes unattended, to talk to Rebekah. Davina was in a rage, accusing Rebekah of breaking the promise she made for Kol. Rebekah frowned and said that Kol is her brother, and she has loved him many lifetimes longer than Davina has been on this earth, and that she will stop at nothing to get him back, no matter what flesh she is. Davina, believing Rebekah, apologized and asked what was going on. Rebekah said it was all because of Klaus. Rebekah just distracted Davina, while Elijah has replaced Kol's ashes on ashes of Esther. Rebekah said that she needed Davina to resurrected Esther, not Kol, and Davina came again into anger. Rebekah has promised that they will find another way to bring her brother, but Davina broke her leg and said that they all liars and and she is gonna bring back the only one of them who has ever mean anything to her. Then, she breaks Rebekah's neck. However, Davina unintentionally resurrected Esther, and then pounced on Rebekah, accusing her that she did this. Then Elijah said it was him. Rebekah neutralized Davina, saying that they would get Kol back, but not today. Davina now seems despises Rebekah, like her two brothers, Elijah and Klaus, as the sense of betrayal by her in relation to Kol and herself. Quotes Season 1 :Rebekah: (to Davina) "Who the hell are you?" :Davina: (to Marcel) "She's an old one, isn't she?" :Davina: "She doesn't seem very nice." :Marcel: "She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." :Davina: "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." :Rebekah: (to Klaus, about Davina) "She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him." :Rebekah: (to Klaus, about Davina) "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him!" :-- House of the Rising Son :Rebekah: (to Sophie, about Davina) "Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?" :-- Tangled Up In Blue :Rebekah (to Davina): "Come on now, Luv. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat?" :Rebekah (to Davina): "Davina, both you and i have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback." :-- The Casket Girls ---- :Rebekah: "Hey. What kind of game do you think your playing? I said disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city." :Davina: "I didn't do it. Not on purpose. I-- I don't know what's wrong with me." :Rebekah: "They want to complete the Harvest." :Davina: "No!--" :Rebekah: "The witches say that you will be resurrected." :Davina: "They're liars! They'll say anything to get what they want. Just like Marcel. Just like you!" :Rebekah: "Davina, you may think that I don't care about you, but you're wrong. I know what it's like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people's bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire?" :Rebekah (to Davina): "That sounds like a beautiful dream. But it was just a dream." :-- Après Moi, Le Déluge Trivia * Both have been neutralized by witches who wanted a power boost. ** Davina was neutralized by Céleste Dubois and her allies. * Rebekah sees herself in Davina. * Rebekah's brother Klaus has tortured and threatened people that they've cared about. * Davina was dating Rebekah's older brother, Kol while Rebekah had a long complicated story with Davina's "father figure" Marcel. * Rebekah thought that Marcel should not be so overprotective over Davina. * Both promised to resurrect Kol after his death in I Love You, Goodbye. * Rebekah helped hijack Davina's resurrection spell to bring Kol back in Ashes to Ashes. * They both found the same spell that could be used to resurrect Kol: Rebekah was staked by Aya with the cursed dagger in Beautiful Mistake right after she saw it burn while Davina through The Strix successfully brought him back in A Streetcar Named Desire using that same spell. Gallery Rebekah and Davina.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg aqua-beaded-leaf-print-blouse-and-the-originals-gallery.png TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1279KalebRebekahv-Davina.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0993Davina-Rebekahv.jpg TO_222_0012DavinaVincentRebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_01260rebekahdavina.jpg Normal_originals222_01289davinarebekah.jpg See More Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship